Hetalia X Reader: Caged Bird Part Two
by gamergirlexp
Summary: You, a magical bird captured a long while ago, are now being courted by many different nations, some wanting love, some wanting ower. M for implications and character death. Beware of some stupidity.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of Part Two

_Remember, this is part two of a story. You may start reading here if you want, but it may be a little confusing._

*''*^*''*

A few years later...

Alfred tackled you onto the couch in Arthur's living room, holding you down against the cushions. "Hey babe. You know, I'm getting a little tired of your little game." he kissed your lips tenderly. "So why don't you just give up now?... I've got you, and I know you want me and not that commie bastard, nor Iggy... sooo..." he kissed you once more, using all his strength to hold you into it.

After almost a minute, you were able to push him off. "A-Alfie!? What the hell?" you were blushing immensely as you stood up and backed away from him.

Alfred smirked as you backed away into Ivan, who then grabbed you and held you close, saying, "You are mine, sunflower."

You tried to escape, but only ended up getting ravished by the two nations...

-BE-BE-BEEP- -BE-BE-BEEP-

Your alarm rang. It had all been a dream. You awoke at Alfred's house, having moved there not too long ago. A single rose was set on your night table. You sighed, knowing that it wasn't Alfred who had left it there. Carefully examining the rose, you saw that it had a note attached. You opened the paper and read it:

Dear Phoinix,

I would like you to meet two people that you should have met long ago. Meet me in Rome, Italy. Bring no one.

With love,  
Rome 3

You sighed once more and got out of bed. The moment your feet hit the floor, the door swung open revealing Alfred with a tray of breakfast for you.

"Mornin' birdie, how're you feelin'?" He set the tray on the night table, ignoring the rose.

"Hey Alfie. I'm feeling a little adventurous today. I think I'm going to go for a walk." You grabbed a pancake with your hands and took a bite out of it as if it were a cookie.

"Oh cool! Can I come with?" he asked excitedly.

You giggled. "Not unless you can sprout wings and fly with me."

"Wh-what if I flew a plane next to you?" he suggested.

You shook your head. "No, Alfie, no."

He gave you his signature pouty face before you left, leaving you with a slightly bad feeling from leaving him home. You turned into a bird and flew of towards Rome. Since he didn't leave you an exact location to stop at, you just decided to disguise yourself. Immediately after you landed, though, Rome jumped out of some bushes and hugged you.

"Ciao mio amore!" Rome kissed you repeatedly. "I missed you so much~!"

You pushed him away and quickly said, "Stop it! When you fell and left me, I got over you and and went somewhere else."

He sighed. "Mio amore..."

You rolled your eyes. "What did you need me for, Rome?"

"I-I need you to meet two boys at this address. When you get there, give them this letter." he handed you a piece of paper and an envelope. "Sorry, I must leave now! Ciao~!" he ran away from you, and back into the bushes.

You sweatdropped and cursed for him leaving you like this before reading the address and heading towards the location.

...

You arrived at a moderately big house and knocked on the door.

A bouncy Italian opened the door and smiled at you. "Ve~! What's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

You giggled and handed him the envelope. "This was from your grandpa."

His eyes went wide. "G-grandpa Rome?"

You nodded. The Italian took the letter and invited you in, continuously complimenting you.

"Fratello! Please come down~! A letter arrived from Grandpa Rome!" Italy yelled up a flight of stairs.

Soon after, another Italian ran down. "What do you mean? Grandpa has been gone for centuries now!"

The two bickered for a few moments, or more like the angry one yelled at the sweeter one, until you tapped both of their shoulders and said, "Hey, I'd like to see the damn letter too you know!"

At that moment, a thought flashed in your head. "Wait a minute, I remember you both... Your North and South Italy... hm. I haven't seen anything of you guys in a while so I guess I just kind of forgot."

"Hmph! Stupid girlie..." Lovino growled before snatching the letter from Feliciano and opening it.

His eyes went wide as he read the letter and his angry expression changed to one of fright.

"Fratello, what's wrong?" Feli looked at the letter and smiled as he started reading it. "Wait, what!?"

"What is it?" you asked.

The two looked up. "N-nothing!"

"Are you sure~?" you asked, wanting to see the letter even more. "Let me see."

"N-no." Lovino looked back at the letter. "This has got to be fake..."

"But fratello, look." Feli pointed towards the bottom of the paper. "It's his official signature."

The older Italian dropped the paper and glared at you. "If this is true... then you are our grandma..."

"What?..." you blinked a few times. "I don't think I had any kids yet..."

"Ve~? But how would you not know if you had babies?" asked Feliciano, curiously. "Wouldn't you know if you were pregnant?"

"Well..." you scratched the back of your head. "I am actually a... mythical creature, and because of that, I have a different birthing process." you sat down in a chair and started to explain. "You see, if I get pregnant, an egg will usually come out the next day... or I guess in this case, two."

Their eyes widened.

You sighed and continued. "Your grandpa must have taken care of the eggs and the hatched..." you looked at the. "Into you both."

The two Italian stared in shock, their face looking faint. They slowly made their way to the couch to sit down, taking it all in.

"Oh, but on the bright side, you may have inherited some of my powers, your just not immortal or anything like that." you leaned back in the chair and waited for a response.

Moments later, Feliciano jumped at you for a hug and exclaimed, "I'm so glad that I have a grandma! I mean it's a little weird, but I'm still happy!"

Lovino scoffed and refused to look at you. "S-so, we are birds?"

"I guess, if this is really true, then you are part bird." you responded.


	2. Chapter 2

You arrived back at Alfred's house and sighed at the emotional exhaustion.

"Hey dude!" Alfred ambushed you with a big hug. "How was your walk?"

"Torturous. Anyways, I'm going to make some brownies." you headed for the kitchen, only to be pulled back into his arms.

"What's wrong, babe?" he showed you his trademark pout face.

Unable to resist the cuteness, you sighed and explained what had happened.

...

Arthur sat in Alfred's living room, completely in shock. After you had told Alfred, he called Arthur, who then traveled to America as fast as he could.

"S-so you h-have t-two grandsons?..." he asked. "Veneciano and Romano?"

You nodded your head, laughing on the inside from his reaction.

"W-with Rome?"

You nodded once more.

"...Wow..." Arthur sighed and looked you in the eyes. "How come you never told us before? That you were with Rome, I mean."

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that past relationships didn't matter." you shrugged and looked at Alfred, who just smiled back.

Alfred snuggled into your should like a kitten and laid his head on your lap. "Hey babe?... Since we're talking about this... D-do you l-like me?"

Arthur sighed but stayed silent, waiting for the answer.

After a few seconds, you replied, "Maybe."

He blushed and gave you a slight pout. "You don't know?"

"Maybe I'll know soon, maybe later." you assured. "But when I do find out, I'll tell you."

Alfred smiled up at you before getting up. "I'm going to use the bathroom. Be back in a minute." he left the room.

"Okay." started Arthur. "One more thing. How many relationships with nations have you had?"

You thought for a moment. "Let's see... Rome... Prussia... you... hmm... That's about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am completely sure."

He scribbled down more information onto his notepad. "Okay then, I'll be off now."

"Wait a minute. I was wondering... did you find someone else?"

"Wha-what do yo mean?" he smiled at you nervously.

"I mean that I smell sex on you." you approached him and sniffed his shirt, making his face turn a tomato red.

He sighed. "Fine... I'm going out with... Francis."

You almost bursted out laughing, hiding your smirk with your hands.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear you damn laughter." he commented, making it harder to hold back from laughing.

Angry, Arthur stood up and left. Once he was gone, you fell to the floor laughing. Alfred walked in and sweat-dropped.

...

Later that day, Ivan came over to visit. He ignored Alfred's threats and sat next to you on the couch in the living room.

"Privyet." greeted Ivan.

"Hey. How have you been?" you asked.

"Good, and you?" he responded as he kissed your cheek.

You sighed. "Pretty good."

"I heard about you and Italy."

You sighed once more and asked, "Can I just watch TV?"

Ivan chuckled and laid your head onto his lap. "You are comfortable, da?" he waited a moment. "Phoenix bird?" he looked down to see you asleep. "Aww, so cute."

...

"Noooo!" you screamed. "he-" water covered your face, interrupting our cry for help.

You sank lower into the angry, blear blue liquid. Seconds from death-

...

Suddenly, you awoke, panting for air and quickly sitting up.

Ivan hugged you. "Are you okay sunflower?"

You caught your breath before responding with, "Y-yeah, just a nightmare..."

He held you against his chest and kissed you gently. "I will protect you from any bad dream you get. Sweet dreams, da?"

You kissed his cheek and nodded your head. "Thanks..."

Alfred secretly watched you both from the doorway, silently growling at the sight. "I'll get you, you damn commie bastard..."

...

"Hey grandma~!" Feliciano yelled as he ran into Alfred's house. "Look what I can do!" he ran into the living room and made a flame appear in front of him. "Now I can make pasta anywhere~!"

You giggled. "That's great Feli."

He gave you a hug and exclaimed, "I'm going to see if fratello learned how to do something~!" the bouncy Italian ran out of the house excitedly.

After he left, Alfred entered the room and sat next to you both, pulling you out of Ivan's arms and into his own lap. "Hey babe." he kissed you lovingly and held you close, sneaking a glare towards Ivan.

Ivan glared back, jealousy building up in him. The bigger nation pulled you back onto his lap. Alfred growled and grabbed your arm.

"Dude, she's mine!"

"No, she is mine."

"She's in MY house!"

"I helped her nightmares."

"You caused her nightmares!"

"I did not!"

They continued to pull you until a light flashed, making them stop to see what was going on. You split into three different people. One wore black clothes, one wore cat ears, and one carried a notebook.

"H-holy shit! W-we split her in thirds!" exclaimed Alfred.

"No you didn't." the one wearing black stood up. "Because of all of your fighting, I decided to use a spell. What it does is change from alternating personalities when dying, to multiple personality disorder." she glared at them. "Now I want you both to take the ones that landed in front of you and keep them for a while. Now that I can come out alone, I'm going to run a little 'errand'." she left before anyone could respond.

"I-I guess we don't have to fight anymore?..." Alfred picked up the version of you that carried a notebook, which was sleeping, and carried her upstairs.

Ivan chuckled as he grabbed the version of you with cat ears and took her to his house. "So cute."


	3. Chapter 3

At Russia's house...

Once you and Ivan arrived at his home, he carried you inside and kissed you passionately before setting you on the couch. "My sweet sunflower." he looked into your eyes. "I love you so much." he kissed you once more, this time hotter.

When his lips pulled away, he went lower, kissing down your neck.

...

At America's house...

When Alfred set you on his bed, you slowly awoke, seeing his adorable expression. "H-huh? H-hey Alfie..." you rubbed your eyes. "Whaz goin' on?..." you asked wearily.

"Well... you were apparently split into three different people... and I got to take you." Alfred climbed onto the bed, laying over you; he kissed your forehead.

"Wh-what?... well... I guess the bad and good ones are out now..." you trailed off.

Alfred stopped and looked into your eyes. "Wh-what do you mean 'bad and good ones'?"

You sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Nothing that you really need to worry about... well, maybe... Where is the me with black clothing?"

"Um... I think she left a while ago." Alfred rolled next to you and held you closely.

"Okay, then where is the me with cat ears?" you nuzzled into his chest.

"Oh, Ivan took her." he blushed.

Your eyes widened quickly. "Wh-what time is it?"

"Oh, um..." he looked at a clock on his night table. "Almost nine o' clock at night."

"Oh shit... We have to go get her!"

...

You walked through the streets of Germany, heading towards a house. The house that held a certain Prussian. When you knocked on the door, you know who answered it.

"Hey Gilbert... you bastard." you glared at him.

He smirked and laughed. "So you have split into threes again, bonbon? Ha!"

You kicked him in the balls before entering the house, finding a certain German in his office, kissing him randomly, and then leaving them both shocked.

...

Once you and Alfred arrived at Ivan's house, Alfred kicked down the door and you both searched frantically for Ivan and the other you. After a moment, you ran halfway up the steps, but stopped to see Ivan standing at the top.

"Privyet. What are you two doing here, and why did you destroy my front door?..." he smiled while asking.

You quickly ran up to him and explained, "We needed to come here so I could warn you of a certain... condition... the cat eared one has... you see... during the night, she changes from a girl who seems super sweet and innocent, into a girl who will do anything for sex..."

"Aw... That's why we came?... Russia's a big dude, he can handle himself." Alfred brushed the warning off.

"Seriously, Alfred!?" you glared at him. "She's a flaming bird with unimaginable powers, do you really thing that one guy could hold her off."

"No." Ivan chuckled. "We just finished and she is now sleeping in my bed. This is very interesting news..."

"Wh-what?..." you stared wide-eyed at the Russian. "D-did you use her!?"

"No." he bent over a bit so he was eye level with you. "You used us. You played coy for far too long, little girl." he chuckled and looked over at Alfred. "Wouldn't you agree, Amerika?"

Alfred grinned lustfully. "For the first, and probably the last time, yeah, I agree."

You looked between them, wide-eyed, and gulped, hesitating before sprinting down the steps and trying to escape the house...

...

You walked through the streets of Germany, exiting the nation and making a straight shot to England. When you arrived, you entered Arthur's house and searched for him, immediately kissing him and holding him up against the nearest wall.

He quickly pushed you away. "B-birdie, N-no! I already have somebody, remember! P-please, even if you changed back to liking me again, you must get over it... Wait... Why are you wearing so much black?"

You ignored him and leaned in close to his ear. "Show me the sexy Britannica Angel..."

"B-birdie!?" he tried to push you away, but only ended up getting a more passionate kiss from you. "Mmm!" he succeeded in getting you off of him. "What the bloody hell is going on!?"

You giggled and approached him slowly, him backing away from the wall, and into a corner. "I was split into three different personalities, and I'm one of them. I think you are just adorable..."

"M-multiple personalities?..." he sighed. "Would you let me at least take some notes on this?..."

You laughed. "That is so cute~!" you hugged him. "Sure sweetie."

Arthur sighed in relief as he walked to his desk, grabbing his notepad and a pencil. "So are there any labels for each personality or are they just 'Birdie's personalities'?"

You hugged him again, and clutched his arm like a pillow. "I am the good one, there's one with cat ears, she is considered the bad one, and there is one we like to call the 'crazy one', but that's just to mess with her. She's really not crazy."

"Mhm..." Arthur wrote down every word, thinking. "But why do you look like... this... if you're the 'good one'?"

"Well, would you take me seriously if I wore pink, frilly, lace and angelic wings? I would get my ass whooped for just thinking of wearing that crap." you half glared, half waited for a response from him.

"Ah..." he wrote down what you had said, and then looked back at you. "By the way, I meant what I said before. I already have someone and I would appreciate it if you didn't sexually harass me, okay?"

"Oh, okay... but I meant it when I said that you are one sexy angel."

He blushed immensely and looked away. "R-really birdie... I already have someone..."

You laughed and exited the room. "See ya Iggy~!"

...

Alfred blocked the front door, making to quickly run the other way. Hoping for there to be one, you searched for a back door. Luckily for you, there was one in the kitchen. You sprinted at full speed, only to half Alfred catch up and block the door just in time to catch you.

"Come on babe. You've been playing coy for this long so shouldn't you have at least a little want for this?..." he kissed your lips gently. "Damn, you are too irresistible."

You blushed, melting into the kiss a bit. "M-maybe... B-but... I...I dunno..." you sighed. "Alfie?..."

He nodded. "Yeah, dudette?"

"J-just once... tonight... If you suck, I can continue playing coy for as long as I want..."

He blushed immensely. "R-really?!"

"Y-yeah..." you looked away from him sadly.

Alfred kissed you lovingly and held you bridal style, carrying you into the living room. "Don't worry, I won't disappoint you."

Suddenly, a noise echoed from above. The bed in Ivan's room was creaking and hitting the wall. You sighed and looked at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Alfred, kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan's whole house shook as the pleasure flew. After an hour, Alfred and Basic you laid in the living room, on the couch, while Ivan and the Cat-eared you laid in the master bedroom, cuddling each other.

...

You flew, your wings getting a little tired as you had finally finished crossing the ocean. Landing in the window of a house, you quickly changed back into your human form.

Mathew, standing in the room, not far from you with his back to you, turned around and jumped. "B-Birdie?... Y-you scared me." he smiled. "How are you?"

You giggled. "I sneak into your house and you ask how I am? I'm fine." you hopped down from the window. "How're you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?"

...

Arthur heard that you were at Ivan's house again and decided to check up on you. When he entered the living room, his eyes went wide and he facepalmed.

"Alfred!" shouted Arthur, waking the sleeping nation.

Alfred looked up at Arthur wearily. "Hey Iggy..." he yawned. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur glared at the American. "Why are you and birdie laying naked on the couch in Russia's living room?!"

"Hm?" Alfred woke up a bit more and remembered what was going on. "Oh yeah... I convinced her to let me have sex with her." he hugged your sleeping body. "She felt so good..."

"So you took advantage of her weakened state?..." Arthur crossed his arms in anger.

"W-weakened state?... What do you mean?" Alfred looked at you caringly, worried for you.

"Yes. When se is split into three, her attributes at split also. She has a third of the will to fight back."

Alfred looked at you sadly, his eyes filled with regret.

...

You slowly awoke, finding that your body was full again, the thirds reunited into one. "Wh-what happened?" you rubbed your head.

Alfred walked into the room, obviosly nervous. "Um... Iggy came here and put some spell on you, putting you back together again." he placed a hand on your cheek. "How are you feeling?"

You blushed immensely. "I-I'm good..."

Ivan ran into the living room and gave you a big hug, nuzzling into you. "You were very good in bed~!"

You laughed and pushed him off, walking away. "Yeah... but neither of you were."

Their eyes widened and they looked at you sadly.

"That's so mean~!" exclaimed Alfred.

Suddenly, a beam of darkness flew from Alfred's hand. You quickly blocked the shot, smirking.

"Wha... What the hell was that?! I'm so sorry Birdie!" the American was freaking out, waving his hand frantically and checking them multiple times as you laughed at his reaction.

"You get elemental powers from my happiness. The satisfaction I gained gave you both magic. You have dark powers."

They smirked while Ivan replied, "So we did satisfy you..."

"N-not by very much. The happier I am, the stronger the abilities. Right now, you guys are weak." you crossed your arms.

"Wait a minute..." Alfred hesitated before running up to you and frantically yelling, "Why do I have evil powers?!"

"Not evil." you sighed. "Dark. Where I come from, the good guys are the dark ones."

Alfred quickly smiled again and exclaimed, "That's a relief." still a little nervous about having dark powers, though.

"What do I get?..." Ivan looked at his hand and stared at it for a moment, a little ball of light appearing, forming at just the thought. "L-light?"

"Hm?..." you sighed. "You both are seriously opposites. It's starting to scare me a bit."

...

Later on, Arthur came back to check up on you. He was very glad to see you okay and together again.

"How are you feeling?" he put a hand to your forehead.

You giggled. "I'm fine."

"That's good." he sighed. "For some reason, my spells seem to backfire a lot..."

"R-really?... I'm no going to grow an extra limb, am I?..." a nervous smile laid on your face.

"N-no, nothing like that. It's usually more directly related to the spell. Such as, if it wasn't permanent and you changed back." he pat your head. "You're fine."

You laughed. "Stop that~! I'm older than you, you know. It's a little weird when you're patting my head."

"Huh?..." he looked at you wide eyed, and then scratched the back of his head. "I keep forgetting... you look to be only a few years younger than me."

Suddenly, Alfred ran in and scooped you up bridal style. "Hey babe~! How's it going?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm... Stuff." You giggled and pecked his lips.

"You know... that never makes any sense, no matter how much you say that." He squeezed you lightly, holding you close.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm a little worried... i just checked the views on this story, and each new chapter seems to lose a hundred viewers... AND SO CLOSE TO A FRIGGEN CHARACTER DEATH! ...yes... a character is going to die. and no this isn't for more viewers. It was the plan for a long while now. I just thought I wouldn't have to bring it up... Though, I guess... now It's friggen vital if I want this to last long enough for shit to go down... XD_

*''*^*''*

You awoke in Alfred's house once more, heading downstairs to see what was going on. Once you reached the kitchen, you froze. By the sink, stood Arthur and Francis, kissing each other.

You laughed, catching their attention. "Get a room~!"

Arthur blushed furiously. "I-I thought you were st-still asleep!"

"Oh~! Mon phénix, bonjour." Francis smiled at you.

"Hey. I'm going to make some cinnamon rolls..." you yawned. "So unless you both want to be stuffed in an oven, you might want to leave the room." you giggled.

They nodded and left.

...

When you finished making cinnamon rolls, you took a few into the living room, where the couple was happily watching a movie together. "Sooo... why are you two hanging out here?..."

"Well..." Arthur started. "Lately, you seems to attract trouble, so I decided to stay closer to you to make sure the trouble goes down to a minimum."

"Oh, great." you rolled your eyes, chuckling a bit. "That makes me feel good."

"You know it's true, though." Arthur grabbed a pastry. "You tried to get me into bed with you-"

"Which, if you ever try again, I will tie you up and show you how long it takes to hit the ground from atop the Eiffel Tower." Francis interrupted, looking almost as scary as Ivan could get sometimes.

"-And you kissed Germany, and kicked Prussia, though I don't really care about Prussia, but it was still uncalled for." Arthur finished his pastry and ate another. "You are a really great baker."

Francis took note and tried one. "Mmm~! It is very good, mon aviaire."

Arthur chuckled. "Probably even better than yours."

The Frenchman froze, realizing what had just been said. "N-no, mon ami, I make some of the greatest food in the world. I cannot be beat by a bird. Ohonhonhonhon~!"

You rolled your eyes. "Whatever."

Suddenly, Alfred ran into the room and scarfed down a few of the remaining sweets. "Hey babe~! When did you wake up?"

"A while ago. Where have you been?" you gave him a hug.

"I was just... doing something..."

The front door slammed open and a very pissed off Russian walked in, stealing you from Alfred's arms and hugging you warmly. "Do you think a little magical attack will stop me?" he nuzzled his head into you.

"Hmph. At least I got to see her first." Alfred tried to pull you away from him.

Ivan growled at the American, keeping a tight grip on you.

Before the two could start another fight, few swirls of blue and purple appeared next to them, making a girl about your age appear. She had black hair with purple bangs, a lilac hat, a purple shirt, and blue pants with blue shoes. A blue crescent shape was imprinted onto her hat and shoulders of her shirt.

"Hey idiot, you forgot your fucking paperwork." she completely ignored everyone else in the room as her gaze set onto you, glaring menacingly.

"Mika?... what paperwork?" you released Ivan's grip on you and stepped closer to grab the papers.

"Your new guardian. I am NOT letting you run around on MY planet causing trouble without a guardian." she dissolved into the background,using a form of teleportation.

You looked over the papers. "Oh yeah... my new guardian... dammit..."

Alfred and Ivan looked over your shoulder while Arthur and Francis stared in shock from what had just occurred.

"What does she mean by guardian?" asked Alfred.

You sighed. "Oh god...well, basically... it means that I need someone to look after me to make sure I'm not going to destroy the world. Someone who doesn't have to be more powerful than me...but at least has to know how to take me down..."

"Dude~! I could totally do that for you! I'm the hero, and I'll do anything to save the world and keep you safe~!" Alfred grabbed the paper and signed the part that read 'Guardian's signature'.

Everyone, including you, glared at him.

"Alfie..." you uttered murderously.

"Yeah." he answered, completely oblivious.

"You can't even match a third of my power... let alone, keep me under control."

Arthur stood up and tried to grab the paper, but it was sent magically to wherever it would need to go next. "Alfred!"

Without even thinking, the American ran out the front door, scared for his life.

...

Alfred was tied to a chair and magically put to sleep in the dining room. You, Arthur, and Ivan sat in the living room, while Francis made dinner in the kitchen.

Arthur sighed and looked down at the floor, asking, "Is there really no way to fix this?..."

You nodded. "Once the paper goes in, you aren't allowed to changed for another few years unless the guardian dies, I die, or the guardian goes into a coma..."

A dark aura enshrouded Ivan. "I can put him into a coma... Kolkolkol..."

"Nononononono~!" you and Arthur both denied.

"We should at least advance his magical powers enough so he could defeat me if I ever go crazy... N-not that I have! I-I mean... J-just in case." you suggested.

Arthur looked at you wide eyed. "Alfred has magical powers?!"

"Y-yeah... long story... basically, I let off an aura of power When I'm really happy, it'll give off power to enhance peoples magic. When I'm mad, sad, or whatever, I'll suck in power like a black hole... and we kind of... had... sex..." you sweat-dropped as you saw his face change.

"I-I see... I guess that would explain the fight from earlier..." he sipped some tea as he tried to calmly take in the information. "And don't remind me of that. It was bad enough I had to wipe my mind clan from the image of you to on the couch naked..." he shuddered.

"Also, his powers are different from yours."

"H-how so?..."

"He doesn't have to wear a stupid outfit and use magic words. My magic is activated by a mere thought."

Arthur did a spit take, shocked at the comment. "My outfit is not stupid! You called it sexy before!"

Both you and Ivan giggled at the scene.

"Wait a minute... If what you said is true.. then that means that there is a way to get him more powerful." Arthur looked at you with a smirk.

You were afraid to ask, but did so anyways. "What?..."

"You have to have to have sex with him until he is strong enough." Arthur continued to smirk, seeing both you and Ivan shocked.

"Wh-what?!... h-he wasn't even that good..." you quickly tried to think of something else.

"Hey, practice makes perfect." Arthur crossed his arms. "Unless you've got a better idea."

"Wait... I'll call Mika tonight to see if I can find a loophole."

"You better." he sighed. "It feels weird having to tell a girl to fuck my little brother, as funny as the reaction is."

...

"No." exclaimed Mika. "Look, trust me, I've tried to speak with my superiors but they insist that it stays. Some crap about 'fate' and shit." she brushed a hand through her hair in frustration. "You know, you're lucky. You get to speak to the nations and have fun and all that shit while I have to do my job and just watch from the moon."

"Yeah yeah. I know..." you sighed. "So there's no exceptions?"

"No exceptions..." Mika looked at your bedroom door. "I know you're there. A bunch of idiots trying to sneak some information out?"

The door opened and three nations fell into the room. It was Ivan, Arthur, and Francis, nervous and looking up at Mika. You facepalmed in reaction.

"S-sorry... w-we were just curious..." Arthur stood up and smiled nervously.

"Is there really no way to undo this?" Ivan jumped up and towered over Mika. "Kolkolkol... I would kill to see it changed..."

"God you really are one creeper of a fuckin nation... Yes. I've checked a hundred times." Mika glared back, unfazed.

"But mon cherie may die... Do your superiors not care about that possibility?" Francis chimed in.

"Yeah, as I said before, they said something about 'fate' and shit!" she sighed.

"Somebody needs to get laid." you chuckled.

Mika glared at you. "Coming from the girl who apparently has to fuck her guardian to keep him alive?"

"Oh shut up. I bet you haven't been laid in over a century." you smirked.

"Hey, you try getting a guy while living on the moon!" she growled.

"I know how to settle this!" Ivan chuckled, dragging Mika by her arm, forcefully into a guest bedroom.

The three of you left in the room stared in shock.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Ryuketsuki: Maybe... just maybe. XD_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, you awoke feeling a twinge of pain in your heart. Ignoring it, you got up and went to Alfred's bedroom, seeing the nation still asleep. You snuck to his bed and kissed him quickly, wrapping your arms around him. Still half asleep, he pulled you onto him, on the bed, and deepened the kiss.

...

Ivan awoke and sat up, yawning. He saw Mika next to him and remembered the previous night.

"She is very cute... though, I feel bad for doing that to birdie..." he thought to himself, looking over at Mika.

She slept soundly with a cute, catlike smirk on her face.

Ivan chuckled and got out of bed, getting dressed, and then heading downstairs. On his way to the stairs, he passed by Alfred's room, stopping when he heard disturbing noises. He peeked in for just a moment to see Alfred having his way with you. Ivan quickly looked away and growled, the sight of him taking you was infuriating.

The nation tried to ignore the noises as he headed down the stairway.

...

After You both had finished, you headed downstairs. Arthur was making breakfast, immediately alarming you to kick him out of the room and tke over the kitchen. Ivan walked in as you poured a few bowls of cereal for everyone.

"So how was your... morning workout?" he growled slightly, pulling you into a hug from behind.

You giggled. "Somebody jealous?"

"Of couse I am jealous of that idiot. I want you to be mine." his head rested on your shoulder, his lips leaving little kisses on your cheek.

"Says the guy who fucked my friend last night." you took a step forward, making him almost lose his balance.

His eyes widened. "I...I'm sorry..." He spun you around so you were facing him, and kissed you as passionately as he could. "I just wanted you to stop fighting...and... I will admit that she is kind of cute, not as cute as you, but at least she's not taken because of some stupid, magical contract."

You sighed. "I don't want to have Alfie fuck me to oblivion, but if it has to be done then it has to be done..."

Arthur walked in and grabbed some tea he was making before he was kicked out of the kitchen. "All I heard was fuck, so don't mind me..."

...

Alfred awoke and got out of bed a while later. He yawned as he headed down the stairs.

KABOOM

Right in front on him, at the bottom of the steps, he saw you and Mika fighting, and a gigantic whole in the wall between the kitchen and the main area. His eyes widened, and he approached you both, grabbing the two of you, one hand each.

"Dudes... what the fuck is going on right now?..." Alfred yawned once more.

"That bitch was trying to steal the last orange!" Mika growled, you sticking your tongue out in response.

Alfred sighed and set you both down. "It is too early in the morning for this..."

"It's like ten o'clock..." you commented.

"Exactly... It's Saturday dammit... I want to sleep..."

You both giggled, laughing at his cute mannerism.

"Hmph." he glared at you both. "If your going to laugh at me, then how about we talk about this morning when, you actually finished twice before me."

"Gah!" your eyes went wide and you growled at him. "I thought you were half asleep during that so you wouldn't remember..."

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about that little bitch. I can make you feel reaaally good." Mika winked at him and smiled.

Ivan, Arthur, and Francis peeked at the fight through the whole in the wall.

You punched Mika, who then quickly fought back. Alfred grabbed you both.

"You little bitch!" you exclaimed.

The both of you started fighting again. Alfred released you both angrily, and then immediately put a bubble of darkness around you both, one each.

He growled furiously, scaring you both into silence. "Mika, you're finished here, right?"

She nodded nervously.

"Then leave." he popped her bubble, allowing her to teleport away.

"Birdie... You know how to fix that wall with you magic, right?" his aura burned with anger, making you shake with fear as you nodded. "Then fix it." he popped your bubble, and yawned once more, walking into the living room as you casted the spell to fix the wall.

The three spying nations cowered in the kitchen.

"He's really gotten stronger..." commented Arthur.

"Those dark powers must be messing with his head." stated Ivan.

Francis hugged Arthur's arm. "Maybe that means mon cherie won't actually have to have sex with him then. She seems to be under his control as she is now."

"Oh, that's right..." Arthur thought for a moment. "Maybe..."

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_KimmyG15: Yayziez~!_

_PWEASE REVIEW~! It has literally gotten SO snowy here, that a friggen snow plow had actually gotten stuck in the snow. Yeah, figure that one out! XD_


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry, we have to leave so soon." Arthur gave you a hug and headed for the door, Francis following after. "There is some business with other countries of Europe, but we'll be back soon, I promise!" The two left, waving and saying their byes.

"Dude, those two are gone now! Hell yeah! No more gross food and watching them kiss." Alfred kissed your cheek and carried you into the living room.

"Hello... kolkolkol..." Ivan peeked in through the doorway.

Alfred glared up at him. "Dude, get OUT of my house."

"Oh, somebody scared that I will take what is rightfully mine?" the Russian chuckled.

"Hell no! She's mine!" Jolting up, Alfred tried to punch Ivan, who dodged and tried to punch back.

The two started fighting and kept at it for almost three hours. You ignored them and decided to just go watch a movie in your room.

...

A few weeks later...

Arthur arrived at Alfred's house, knocking on the door in the middle of the night. There was a slight drizzle of rain coming down, yet the British man didn't seem to care. He was more concerned with getting someone's attention. After a few minutes of knocking, you finally answered the door, rubbing your eyes and yawning.

"Hey Iggy... it's a lil late but feel free to come inside..." you let him in and closed the door behind him.

He silently sat in the living room, waiting. You walked in, wondering why he was so quiet, and sat across from him.

"Birdie..." he said just above a whisper. "...he died..."

You slightly gasped. "Wh-who?..."

"Francis... he died today... he died from an illness he refused to tell me he had until moments before he was... gone..." Arthur looked up at you, glaring into your eyes. "He died because of something he got from... you..." he stood up and quickly pushed you down against the chair you were in.

"Wh-wha-" you were interrupted by a swift kiss to the lips.

Arthur threw you onto the floor and kissed you once more, laying on you and grinding against you.

...

Alfred heard you answer the door and snuggled back into his bed. A few moments later, he he felt a weird sense, like something was going on with you, something that he needed to help you with.

After a few seconds, he decided to get up and see what was going on. Alfred slowly made his way downstairs. He sleepily walked into the living room, and froze. Arthur was holding you down and thrusting into you, on the floor.

"What the FUCK is going on here!?" Alfred ran up to Arthur and pulled him off of you, throwing him onto the couch and picking you up, off f the floor.

You were naked and cold, shivering mostly from fear. You had no idea what to do when he had attacked you, only resulting in hesitation, and giving him the chance he needed.

"Are you okay?" Alfred held you close, carrying you bridal style. "Don't worry, I'm here for you..." he kissed you gently on the forehead, and then carried you up to your room, setting you down on the bed before heading back downstairs.

"Arthur..." growled Alfred as he pushed Arthur against the couch. "Why did you do that to her?..."

Arthur gulped, nervous and a bit scared. "Birdie killed France..."

Alfred's grip lightened a bit. "What do you mean?"

"She gave him some sort of disease or sickness and he died just today..." he looked away, trying to hide the tears that started to flow. "I...I miss him..."

Alfred released his grasp on Arthur and sighed. "Look, if you leave now, I won't hurt you, but if you EVER come back to visit birdie, and she didn't ask to see you beforehand, I will make you suffer... now go."

Arthur quickly grabbed his clothes, got dressed, and ran out, leaving Alfred to think about what had just happen. The American headed up to your room and sat on your bed, petting your hair and kissing your cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, Arthur's gone and I'll make sure that he never comes back."

...

The next morning, you awoke with Alfred hugging you again, holding you tightly. Memories of last night flooded your head, making you bury your face in his shirt, and cry silently. He slowly awoke, feeling your wet tears against his shirt.

"Don't cry, babe. I'm here for you. The hero is going to make sure that your safe no matter what. Please feel better."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard as Ivan bursted into the room, grabbing you. and then running outside, to the backyard. "I heard what had happened, and I wanted you to feel better, so I brought an entire circus to you." he set you next to him and kept an arm around you, holding you closely. "Please feel better. I want to make you feel happier than any other girl in the universe."

The circus behind you was pretty flashy, but you didn't care, grabbing Ivan's coat and crying into it.

He looked at you sadly and held you sweetly. "Sunflower... want to watch a movie and I'll make you some hot coco?"

You slowly nodded.

Alfred stood in the doorway, staring in awe at the circus all packed in his backyard.

Ivan carried you inside and used Alfred's kitchen to make some coco for the three of you, and then put in a comedy, hoping that it would be enough to cheer you up, even if by only a little bit.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Ryuketsuki: XD yes, but he's your bitch._

_NotsigninginP: O.O um... thank you. I don't think anyone's ever said that about my writing before._

_Thankies for the wonderful reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

You fell asleep on Ivan's lap, making Alfred mad, but not mad enough to disturb your peaceful sleep.

"I really hope she feels better..." he pet your hair.

Ivan sighed and responded, "Da, me too... she looks so cute when she sleeps."

Suddenly, you awoke, jolting up, and accidentally bumping heads with Ivan. "Ow! What the fuck!?" you fell to the floor clutching your head.

Ivan clutched his own head. "Ow~!"

Alfred  
giggled a bit at the scene, but still checked your head to see if you were hurt. "You're fine babe." he helped you up.

Without warning, the front door was slammed open and three men hid behind you. Gilbert, Ludwig, and none other than Arthur.

"Please help us! Lovino is trying to kill us!" Gilbert and Arthur exclaimed, their clothes charred a bit and their faces bruised.

Ludwig sighed. "Apparently he has similar powers to what you have..."

Lovino flew into the room and stopped in front of you. "Hahaha~! You stupid potato eaters aren't as strong as  
you think!"

You glared at  
the Italian angrily. "Oh Lovi~? Would you like to explain to me why you are CHASING three nations around the world?"

"Out of my way. I am going to kill them..." Lovino glared back, a fire in his eyes.

Quickly, before he could attack, you put a finger to his forehead, making a small glow of light appear. You withdrew your hand.

"You have been drained of your powers. Until you can prove that you are a good boy, you won't get them back." you glared at him ,as he winced and tried out the powers, only to find that you weren't bluffing.

The other nations cowering behind you saw this and stood up, smirking. Lovino slowly backed away, scared for his life. He ran as fast as he could out the door. The three nations tried to follow him, but they were caught by you.

"Leave my grandson alone or I'll be the one you'll have to run from." You sat on the couch and sighed.

"Are you kidding me!? He tried to char us like wurst!" Gilbert exclaimed angrily.

You chuckled. "I think that the only one of you that doesn't deserve that is your brother. He's the only one who's been nice so far."

The Prussian glared at you. "You know what you did, and you don't even care. You probably deserved what happened to you last night, frauline."

Alfred grabbed Gilbert's arm. "That's enough, get out of here! All of you!"

Gilbert reluctantly stomped outside, Ludwig thanked you and followed after him, and Arthur stayed.

"B-birdie..." He started sadly. "Would you at least let me apologize for what I did last night?... I am very deeply sorry..."

You looked at him nonchalantly. "Why? I killed your poor wife, why would you care?..." you sarcastically replied.

"B-but Birdie... please... I didn't mean it. I was mad and heartbroken." he looked at you with purely innocent eyes, warming your heart.

"Arthur, get your ass out of here." Alfred glared angrily at Arthur, scaring the smaller nation a bit.

You sighed and hugged Arthur. "I forgive you, you cute, little rapist."

"R-really?" Arthur hugged you back.

"REALLY?!" exclaimed Alfred, who was shocked by the quick forgiveness.

"Yeah." you took a step back. "I guess, I've been through worse. It was just a shock to see you of all people trying to hurt me."

Both nations looked at you wide eyed. "W-worse?"

"Yeah. A long time ago, before I met you guys, a lot of things happened, and let's just say that women weren't really respected enough to have 'personal space'."

They both looked at you sadly, giving you a hug and saying that it's okay.

...

You sat in your room, on the floor, leaning against your bed. "Today..." you though. "Today was emotionally exhausting..." you sighed. "Why can't every day be like when... when..." then you suddenly remembered a day that was sunny, and a cute kid was dragging you through a house, the house you currently reside in.

It was Alfred, you remembered the day he was able to take you into his home, against Arthur's wishes. You laughed remembering that time, back when you would try to piss him off, just because you were bored. A lot has happened since then.

The door opened.

"Phoenix bird?" Ivan walked in and knelt in front of you. "I heard what had happened." he hugged you closely.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Have you ever felt like totally confused? Like, that you don't understand something for once that you usually understand all the time?"

He looked at you confused, tilting his head slightly, and looking cute. "I don't think so, why?"

"Nothing..."

...

After taking a few more hours to think, you finally decided to just ignore it and head downstairs. Alfred had fallen asleep on the couch and a scary movie played on the tv.

You sighed and left the house, flying off somewhere.

...

After a moment of thought, you knocked on the door.

Arthur answered it, seeing you. "Oh, hello birdie!"

"Arthur... I think I know what happened to Francis..."

He froze.

...

"So he... did die because of you..." Arthur grasped a tea cup as he sat in his living room.

"Yes... maybe... I'm not sure... he could have... You see, I literally feed off of the culture of the world to live. I fed off of each of your cultures so that I could stay alive. Francis must have been very weak, and when I did so, he became very sick and died."

"I don't understand." he sighed.

"Basically, you know those memes and crap that only lasts for like a week or so? It only lasts a week because I wipe it from there, otherwise it las for a VERY long time." you sighed and gave him a hug. "Please don't hate me..."

He hesitated, a bit confused, but sure of his next action. "I forgive you."

"...Really?" you smiled and continued. "I'm glad."

After a moment, you released him from the hug and left his hoyse, heading south.

...

"Oh sweetie~!" you yelled up at the house of Antonio, representaive of Spain, but tha wasn't who you were calling for. "Lovi~! I'll burn the house down if you continue to ignore me~!"

Finally, Lovino opened a window and yelled, "Go away dammit!"

"Do you want your powers back?"

He practically fell out of the window before running downstairs. "What do you mean?"

"I will return your powers to you, but you have to promise to leave Ludwig and Arthur alone. Gilbert, you can go nuts on, but the other two should be left alone."

He smirked. "Deal."

...

Gilbert ran as fast as he could, his butt charred from the constant flames thrown at him. He Prussian continued to run until he found a house, quickly running in, and flinging the door closed. He caught his breath as he leaned against the door.

"H-hello?" asked a quiet voice.

He looked up to see Mathew, a little surprised from the sudden entrance. "Listen, I'm being chased by Romano! Hide me!"

"Uh... s-sure." Mathew took Gilbert to the bedroom and went outside, seeing a pissed off Italian. "The...um... idiot went that way." he poinred towards a random direction and was glad that Lovino was dumb enough to fall for it.

Gilbert peeked outside and smiled. "You got rid of him? You have the awesome me's thanks!"

Mathew sighed, turned around and asked, "What did you do to Romano?"

"Nothing! The little idiot just hates me." Gilbert pulled Mathew inside and closed the door, still scared of getting his ass charred.

...

Arthur met you back at Afred's house, curious as to what you had told him before. "So, birdie, wat about your siblings? Do they 'eat' culture too?"

"No. My brother, Benu, has to go on adventures and such. He's the one of discovery and exploration. My sister, Hou-ou, likes emotions. So basically, she just needs to be surrounded by living things, even plants work." you sighed, remembering your amazing siblings.

"Oh, wow. You all eat some... abstract items..." he stated, amused.

Alfred picked you up, sat in your spot, and then set you on his lap, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your neck. "You can have some of my culture anytime."

You blushed immensely while Arthur facepalmed.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Ryuketsuki: Here's your explanation. XD_

_Nyanchan101: I know right? (about the snow plow)_

_Turtlehoffman2251: 2p iggy is so adorable, but sadly no. sorry._


	9. Chapter 9

You sighed as you laid on Ivan, who sat on the couch. "I'm booooored~!"

Suddenly, the front door was busted down. A boy walked in who looked to be only a few years younger than you. He looked a little familiar, almost like-

"Iggy? Why do you look younger?" you asked.

He walked up to you and slapped the top of your head. "I'm not that jerk you idiot!"

"Ah." started Ivan. "Little Sealand, da? If you hit my girl again, I will rip your head off and shove it up your ass."

"Hmph! I'm not little anymore! If you haven't noticed, I've attained more land." he replied angrily. "And I want to use the Phoenix bird for something."

"Whaddaya want?..." you asked wearily.

He pulled you off of Ivan and into his arms. "I want to try out making a cross between a Phoenix bird and a Siren."

Your eyes went wide. "What do you mean? How?"

He kissed your cheek. "I am a male siren. Male ones are rare, and I am one of them."

You hesitated. "M-male siren?...S-so wait... YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!?"

"I want to mate and see what would happen."

Ivan growled and stood up, pulling you away from him. "She is mine. I will not let you take her." his arms went around you protectively.

"I don't care." Sealand casted a spell onto Ivan, freezing the bigger nation in place. "Your sister may have escaped my grasp, but you are mine."

You ducked under Ivan's frozen arms and sprinted upstairs to Alfred's bedroom. "Alfie~! You have to help me!"

Alfred quickly woke up and grabbed you, holding you close to him. "Wh-what's wrong, birdie?"

"Some kid named Sealand is chasing me. He says that he wants to mate with me." you nuzzled into his chest.

The bedroom door was kicked down, and Sealand walked in. "Hello America. Give me the bird or else."

Alfred growled and stood up, throwing you under the covers of the bed. "Alright bitch, let's get this over with." he cracked his knuckles and approached Sealand.

...

In the end, Alfred ended up frozen in ice and Sealand casted a sleep spell upon you. He, then, carried you to his home and laid you onto his bed. To wake you up, he gave you a kiss, and then immediately started singing in your ear, using his siren powers to make you fall under a temporary trace-like state.

He smirked. "Now you are mine."

His fingers traced along your side, up to your cheek, stopping just before he kissed you once more.

...

Alfred and Ivan managed to get unfrozen and tried to figure out where you went.

"That bastard Peter!" Alfred exclaimed. "I am going to murder that kid..." an aura of darkness enshrouded him and black holes seemed to appear around his hands.

Ivan sweatdropped and backed away a few steps. "Settle down. We have to drive to Sealand and hope that he went there."

They approached the car, but then a black hole suddenly appeared in front of the to just long enough to capture them. They appeared in front of Peter's home.

"Whoa, dude, did I just do that?" Alfred stared at his hands, smiling. "Sweet!"

The both of them broke down the metal door to his bedroom and growled as they saw the boy pounding you into the bed.

"Hey bastard! Give us back our girl!" Ivan grabbed Peter and threw him onto the ground.

Peter stood up and sent an icy glare at them, clenching his fists, and creating little snowflakes in the air around him. "You'll never get her, at least not until my experiment is finished. I put her in a trance."

Alfred growled and charged at Peter, trying to punch him, while Ivan put a hand over your face, creating a bit of light and scanning your mind to get you out of your trance.

"You fucking ass!" Alfred continued throwing punches, keeping Peter distracted and away from you and Ivan.

"Hahaha... you'll never hit me." Peter dodged a few more times before quickly slinking over to your limp body.

Ivan grabbed you and carried you bridal style, trying to avoid Peter.

"Damn you, you fucking bastards!" Peter flew after Ivan, only ending up punched in the face by Alfred.

He was knocked out and on the ground. Your trance broke the moment he was out and you awoke, unaware of what was going on.

When you looked around, you struggled out of Ivan's arms. "Wait. I need to tell Sealand something important." before he could protest, you sprinted up to the unmoving body and waved a hand over him, healing just enough for him to awaken. "Listen to me. You canNOT create a crossbreed between a Phoenix and a siren, so please just STOP bothering my sister and me, okay?"

"Wh-why can't I, then? Just because y-you don't want to?" he glared at you.

"Sorry sweetie, but it just can't happen. You're of ice and I'm of fire. When your little 'ice fishies' try to swim into my 'warm cavern', they'll get roasted into mini fish sticks. Okay?" you giggled a bit at your dirty reference and ran back to Ivan. "Can I be carried home? Pwease?"

The Russian sighed ans picked you up. "I guess so." he chuckled as you were carried off in his arms.

Alfred watched from over by Peter and growled.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_BeastOtaku: No, this is not heaven, this is Planet Amethyst. XD_

_Ryuketsuki: NO~! Not zombies~! XD_

_Englandfangirl13: About the grandsons, yes. About you being smart, triple yes. About america acting like a virgin in bed, XD. About facedesk, triple XD. And if you want to see a rapist iggy, you can read my other Xreader series. The first part is called "Hetalia X Reader: Sumomo's Potion". It says that it's a crossover, but you don't really need to know about sgt frog to read it._

_Nyanchan101: I know, right?_

_PWEASE KEEP REVIEWING~! I luv reviewers~! They make me wanna write!_


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred growled, sitting on his bed, remembering when you had asked Ivan to carry you. "I would've totally carried her... I'm the friggen hero here..."

Suddenly, there was a small flash of light and Mika appeared in the bedroom. "Hey idiot."

"What do you want?" Alfred glared at her.

"I want to make sure you don't screw up your job to a whiny little brat again, so I'm going to show you how to get more powerful." she grabbed his hand. "Here." she pointed to the palm of his right hand. "Focus your energy here."

Alfred yanked his hand back. "I don't care. Why should I? You just come in here and act like a-"

Mika casted a spell, wrapping Alfred up in a blanket with a cosmic design, covering his mouth. "Shut it dickhead. You wanted to be her guardian, and now you have to learn to do it right. I saw you guys fighting, and the teleportation, and even your little aura of darkness. You have potential, and I want SOMEONE watching that girl so I don't have to fly around cleaning up the meteorites that used to be the Earth! Got it?!"

Alfred sighed and nodded. Mika released the restraint and grabbed his right hand again.

"Now focus your damn energy."

Alfred stared at his palm, focusing with all of his might, until finally a little ball appeared from his palm. It floated a few inches above his hand. Suddenly, it sprouted a leaf, and them another, soon becoming full of darkened leaves.

Mika stared in shock. "Th-that's rare... y-you seem to have two different... elements... that doesn't happen very often."

Alfred blushed a bit. "So, I've got rare powers?"

"I'm not sure. You could just have magic in both areas, or you could have some newer area. Usually when spirits get this, it's from mutations such as birth parents being of different elements, which doesn't happen very often." Mika thought for a moment as the ball of darkened leaves disappeared and Alfred drew his hand back.

"So, what should I do?..." he looked at her curiously.

Mika sighed. "I don't really know what to do with someone with a rare condition like you..." she looked him over. "I guess the best course of action is to teach you how to have sex. You seem to be failing on a treacherous scale. Plus, beside the fact that the Phoenix bird won't complain to me how much you suck anymore, you will also be gaining more power every time you two get together."

Alfred looked at her shocked. "Sh-she complains about how bad I am?!"

"Yeah, and I have to say, you must be pretty bad if you sucked worse than both the Russian, and the siren kid." she giggled while Alfred felt a little depression go over himself.

"Duuuude..." he whined sadly.

"Exactly, so get to stripping."

...

You sat in Arthur's living room, petting Peter's hair and he slept in your lap.

"I can't believe he did that to you, or the fact that he's a siren." Arthur sat next to you and sipped his tea. "It's amazing that I had never noticed it."

"I know right." you replied sarcastically.

He glared at you. "What do you mean?..."

"Have you ever heard him sing, and I mean at all?" you asked, turning your head to look at him.

He thought for a moment. "Actually... no."

"Exactly." you started. "If he were to sing, then people around him would be put into a trance-like state and he would be found out right away. He was a smart kid to hide it like that."

"Hmph. Well, I'm surprised that even with that, that I had never found out. I can't believe that my faeries couldn't even sense it."

"I can, your faeries are asses, at least to me. They constantly try to kick my ass." you glared at a faerie who was pointing at you and twirling a finger next to the side of their head.

Arthur chuckled. "They're only teasing."

"They tried to drown me." you glared at him.

"... maybe they were just swimming?" he sweatdropped.

...

Alfred and Mika laid on the bed, gasping for air as they rested after their third time.

"Okay, are you trying to be bad at this?..." she growled. "Dark Spirits are usually awesome at sex. It's like their forte. How could you, someone with the element of darkness, be THIS bad?!"

Alfred buried his face in the pillow, depressed from all the comments. "Why can't I do this!?... I'm suppose to be the hero and I can't even satisfy a... wait a minute... you're an alien from the moon, right?"

"No." she sighed. "I'm not from the moon, I'm from another planet."

"Maybe that's why. You're used to having sex a slightly different way because you're from some other planet." he smiled, glad that he might not actually be that bad.

"No, I'm a human, but I was born on another planet and raised with Spirit powers so I could watch over the moon. I've never met my parents, but someone took me from an orphanage and gave me the moon powers I have now."

"Oh. Dude, that's so cool! You're like a super hero! Like...um... Moon Girl!" he sat up and smiled at her. "You're the super awesome Moon Girl who defeats bad guys and saves the Earth~!"

She facepalmed, but did so to hide her obvious giggling. "Look. You need to settle down and focus."

"I don't wanna... I'm too tired now..." he laid facedown on his pillow.

Mika growled and pulled his hair, forcing his head up. Alfred immediately slapped her hand away and covered his nantucket with a hand.

He blushed. "D-don't do that~!"

Mika looked a him, confused. "Is that your... um... pleasure area.. or... what is it called?... Erogenous zone, that's it!"

"S-so..." he looked away, embarrassed.

"So, maybe we can use this." she moved his hand away and twirled the hair around her finger while kissing him passionately.

When she pulled away, she blushed. "W...wow..."

...

"Those little bitches are just jealous of my powers." you acted arrogant while the faries continued to tease you.

Arthur laughed and pet your head. "That's adorable."

You sighed and glared at him, making him hesitate before deciding to send the faeries out of the room.

"Thanks..." you didn't look up at him.

He sighed. "Maybe you should talk to the faeries. Try to understand why they are being mean to you."

Ivan ran into the room and sat next to you, pulling you into a hug. "Hello sunflower."

"Hey Ivan." you laid your head on his shoulder.

You all went silent for a minute before Arthur spoke up. "How about I go make some tea and scones?" he left the room.

"Ivan?" you asked, half asleep on his comfy shoulder

"Da, sunflower?" he replied, turning his head a bit as if to look at you.

"You were way better in bed than Alfie."

He chuckled and kissed your head. "Thank you."

Suddenly, you felt movement in your lap and remembered that Peter was sleeping soundly in your lap.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Nyanchan101: XD_

_Ryuketsuki: XDD_

_Englandfangirl13: Oh, sealand isn't still twelve in this. Earlier he said that he was a little older now and I just thought that maybe he's about fifteen in this now, at least._


	11. Chapter 11

Mika screamed with pleasure as they finished. "Oh my god... You've really improved."

"Really?!" Alfred hugged her and smiled.

"Yeah." she kissed him softly. "You should still continue to try and get better. Especially considering the fact that she used to date someone like Rome."

"Okay." he thought for a moment before blushing and asking, "Want to practice?"

...

Peter awoke in your lap and saw you laying on Ivan. He got up and sat in your lap.

"Hey cutie." he kissed your cheek.

"Hey Peter." you closed your eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Ivan kept his usual expression, but created a dark aura, sending chills down the boy's spine. "Don't try anything or I'll rip off your happy place."

Peter went pale white and hid behind you. "Birdie~! Uncle Ivan is scaring me~!"

You laughed. "You tried to rape me. I'm not going to fall for your childish facad- Oh you're so cuute~!" you hugged him and held him closely as Ivan sighed. "You're like a funsized Iggy!"

Arthur walked in wih tea and scones. "A miniature me?"

You nodded and giggled as you continued to hug Peter.

"I'm nothing like that jerk!" exclaimed Peter.

"Likewise." Arthur agreed as he sat in a chair by the table in front of the couch.

Ivan created a larger dark aura as he watched you nuzzled into Peter. "Oooh little Sealand..."

The three of you noticed Ivan's scary aura.

"Uh...um.. Settle down Russia." Arthur, completely frighened,backed away a bit and glared at Peter, who in turn, decided to pushed your arms off of himself and run over by Arthur.

You quickly hugged Ivan, calming the wintery nation.

He hugged you back. "My little sunflower."

...

After approximately one week at Arthur's and then Ivan's house, Alfred came to find you. He pulled you into Ivan's guest room and 'showed you how much he improved'.

Ivan happened to walk by the room and stopped, hearing you and Alfred. He growled and peeked in for a moment, only to walk away seconds later, angrier than before.

The Baltics hid on the other side of the house, completely aware of what was going on.

...

When you both had finished, you laid you head on Alfred's chest and sighed. "You have gotten a little better."

"A little?" he gave you his signature pouty face.

"Oh fine, a lot. You're still not as good as Rome, though." you giggled.

Alfred laughed. "That's what Mika said that you'd say."

You froze. "M...Mika?"

"Yeah. She showed me how to pleasure you. She got me better at sex."

You hopped out of bed and put your clothes on. "I'm going to get something to eat." you left the room.

"That was so good..." Alfred blushed, remembering moments before.

...

Ivan saw you come downstairs and immediately hugged you. "I hope he wasn't too bad. Are you okay?" he kissed you and nuzzled his head into your neck.

"Yeah." you kissed him back. "Can I get something to eat?"

"Da. Oh Lithuania~?!" Ivan looked up and waited for the smaller nation to come.

"Y-yes?" Lithuania stood next to you, hoping that, if he was mad, he would be less likely to hurt him.

"Could you make something for my sunflower to eat?" Ivan hugged you closer, blushing a bit as you laid your head on him.

"Y-yes. Right away." Lithuania ran into the kitchen.

...

"Thank you Lithy~!" you hugged Ivan.

Lithuania smiled and replied, "Your welcome." before leaving the room to inform the other Baltics of Ivan's good mood.

*''*^*''*

_Okay, don't get all pissy pants and puffy chested because this chapter was shorter. ((XD pissy pants and puffy chested?))_

_I friggen tried to give blood today. If you want to know why I couldn't (and no it's not because I was scared) then ask in a review, but please actually review also, my arm friggen hurts from trying to donate. T^T_

_Reviews:_

_Englandfangirl13: Your wish has been granted. XD_

_Ryuketsuki: O.O ...u mad?_

_Natalya the Awesome: grazie. Here ya go~!_

_BeastOtaku: XD and then you see how he looks in real life and gets disappointed. Don't worr, though, he's adorably sexy in this story. ;3_


	12. Chapter 12

A few years later...

Alfred and Ivan had grown to become... frenemies?

The two stood in Alfred's kitchen, munching on some snacks as they waited patiently for you to wake up.

"So dude." Alfred started. "Do you think I'm getting any stronger?"

"Hm... It is hard to tell." Ivan looked him over. "You don't change in size."

You walked by them, heading to the living room, a light, dark aura enshrouded you.

"Hey, does birdie look any different?" whispered Alfred.

Ivan examined you and replied, "She looks the same as yesterday."

"Oh. Okay." the American smiled happily and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

Hearing the conversation, you dark aura grew a bit...

...

Feli had invited you over for some pasta. He brought you to his friend's house, almost killing you while dragging you through Basch's yard. When you arrived, you recognized it as Ludwig's house.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my bestest friend in the whole world~!" the bouncy Italian lead you inside. "Heeey Germany~!"

"Hallo Italy..." ludwig repied as he walked out of the living room.

The German froze, seeing you.

"I'm going to make some pasta for us~!" Feli ran into the kitchen, leaving the both of you alone.

"Don't feel weird about this. I only kissed you because I wanted to confuse your brother." you blushed a bit and looked away.

"J-ja, I figured." Ludwig kept his eyes away from yours.

"Also, if you're wondering, I am your boyfriend's grandmother."

He immediately blushed and looked at you. "M-my boyfriend?!"

"Ve?" Feli ran out, into the hallway where you and Ludwig stood. "Y-You have a boyfriend? I'm so happy for you Germany~!"

"Oh, so you two aren't going out? Interesting... you both never shut up about each other, yet you won't date each other." you sighed and crossed your arms.

"Ve~?" Feli asked, confused.

Ludwig blushed and put an arm around the sweet Italian. "I think sh-she means th-that we wold m-make a great co-couple."

"Ve~?!" Feli jumped up and kissed Ludwig. "I love you too Germany."

...

You drank some water as you sat in your room at Alfred's house. Suddenly, an angry Italian bursted into the room.

"Bastardo~! I heard that you got my little brother and the damn potato eater toge-"

You thrused you hand at Lovino's throat, holding him against the wall. "I am NOT in the mood right now, Lovi... Remember, I am most likely the person you got your cocky personality from, except I have the power to back it up. I can take you life as easily as I could take yor powers." you let go of him, his body falling to the floor.

Lovino coughed a few times before running out of the room, scared for his life.

Your dark aura grew a bit more.

...

One day, Arthur decided to visit again. He came inside and walked up to the door of your room, opening it and smiling at you.

"Hello birdie." he greeted happily.

You were in your bed, half asleep. When you heard his voice, you pushed the blanket down to your waist and sat up, smiling, and darkened aura intact.

"Hello Arthur."

"B-birdie..." his eyes widened as he slowly approached the bed. "A-are you okay?"

You nodded your head. "Yeah, why?"

Arthur gulped. "Y-you're surrounded by a dark aura."

"Hmm... whatever." you fell out of bed and stumbled downstairs. "I'll go make some treats."

Arthur quickly searched for Ivan or Alfred, finding them both in the living room, watching a movie. "What the bloody hell are you doing to that poor girl?"

The two nations' heads quickly turned to Arthur, worried about you.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, jumping up.

"There is currently a dark and menacing aura around Birdie." Arthur placed his hands on his hips and glared at the two nations. "What the hell were you doing to her?"

"A dark aura?" Ivan stood up and thought. "How did I not notice this?..."

"Because you're an idiot..." you replied from the other room.

The three nations hesitated before entering the kitchen. Your darkened aura filled half of the room, creating a scary presence and drawing dark essence, or spirits, into the area.

"B-birdie?" Alfred approached you, entering the space enshroude b said aura and immediately feeling weaker. "B...B...ird...ie..." he backed away a bit. "Birdie... th-that shadowy shit... is that your 'dark aura'?"

The darkness grew a bit as you replied, "Why whatever could you mean...?" you looked a them, a scary expression on your face.

They backed away. "B-birdie...?"

"Hm?"

Ivan shot a ball of light at you, the energy disappearing he moment it hit the aura.

You growled, your eyes going completely black and the shadowy aura shrinking, condensing against your body. "What was that for Ivan?"

They all quickly tried to run to the door, but you blocked it off with a few black swirls, alike to black holes. The nations stopped before they could hit the portals.

"B-birdie~!" exclaimed Alfred. "I don't know what's wrong right now but please... please stop! I want to help you! I love you birdie!"

You hesitated, hearing those words. The shadows around you shttered and the black swirls disappeared.

"Love me?..." you growled. "Ha! You don't love me. You love Mika! Both of you!"

Alfred ad Ivan gasped.

"I-I don't love Mika... I love you." assured Ivan.

"Yeah. You are my one and only." Alfred looked at you, trying to smile to confirm his comment.

"Oh, yeah right!" you looked towards Arthur, who was trying to sneak off. "And where do you think you're going you little RAPIST!?" you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to the other two nations. "Ever since I had been captured there has always been something trying annoy me, some fucking thing trying to ruin my fucking life."

"L-like what?..." asked Alfred.

"Well." you growled once more. "For one thing, you damn naitons seem to be addicted to sex."

Arthur blushed "B-but I haven't had sex with you at all yet... mean other than... that one time..." he looked away.

"Oh yeah, we've got one rapist and two sex addicts." you glared at them. "I feel like I'm being used! There a fucking mini Iggy that tried to rape me!"

Alfred looked deeply into your eyes, but before he could say anything, you said, "Fuck you."

"Birdie..." Ivan looked at you sadly. "I am truly sorry for everything that I've done."

You looked down at the floor. "Believe it or not, no matter how long I live, forgiveness is never my strong suit." you slapped the three of them and left the house.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Ryuketsuki: that's good. *whew* i hate pissing off my readers unless they're dicks. You're not a dick._

_Natalya the Awesome: Nothin's better than a Roman in bed. XDDDD_

_BeastOtaku: XDDD I just love your reaction. "My sexy beasts!" but yeah, they are yours. (the readers)_

_I hope like heck that I do not update this weekend (no offense) XDDD_

_I want to relax but I keep worrying, "Update, update, update"_

_I have to RELAX... that ain't gonna happen. XD (bad grammar~!)_


	13. Chapter 13

After flying around for about an hour, you saw a form fly by you, stop, and float back to you.

It was Arthur, using some sort of a flotation spell. "Birdie! Listen... W-we're very sorry for everything that we had done to you... We want you to come back to us...please?" he made a cute pouty face.

Unaffected, you stared at his shoes for a moment, rising the heat enough to create a combustion. He casted a quick freezing spell onto his feet, putting out the fire.

"Please birdie! We miss you. The only reason the other two are up here is because I'm not powerful enough to cast a spell onto them also, and they don't know how to cast one themselves." he floated closer to you.

You backed away and quickly dodged, flying around him, and then speeding away. He flew after, speeding up. Noticing him, you quickly changed your path, flying towards a building. He followed after.

"Birdie, remember, we've already done this twice before." he exclaimed, anticipating your techniques of trying to lose him.

You predictably flew towards the building, quickly turned before hitting the wall, though, you decided to change into human form midair, hundreds of feet above ground.

"B-birdie~!" Arthur quickly changed course, flying down to try and save you.

Guiding your body, you aimed for the ground, speeding up. Concentrating, he shortened the distance between you.

At the very last moment, you casted a spell, allowing you to go through the sidewalk below, as if you were a ghost. Arthur, completely shocked at what you had done, was not able to turn in time and was only able to swerve into the grass. You flew up and looked down at him. He laid, unmoving, worrying you a bit.

"H-he's only trying to trick you..." you tried to reassure yourself, slowly floating closer to him.

You poked him all over, hoping for a reaction, any sign of life. You worried a bit more, quickly checking his pulse. A beat tingled against your fingers, and you felt relieved.

"Dammit.. I only wanted to get him to leave me alone..." you sighed and casted a healing spell upon him.

Before he could wake up, you flew off.

"You found her?!" exclaimed Alfred, through his cellphone.

Arthur sighed. "Yeah... but it's funny.. even though she tricked me into almost killing myself, she healed me before escaping again..."

"That's nice. Do you need our help?" asked Ivan.

"Maybe... I'll text you the address when I find her again." Arthur hung up, quickly flying up into the skies to look for you again.

You, in bird form, flew East, uncaring of the direction. Wind blew against your face, your feathers russling in the air. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind forced you down onto the ground. You hit the sand and blacked out...

A voice echoed in your ears. It sounded very familiar, calling your name. Your eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Lil Phee."

Benu. Your brother Benu looked down at you, smiling.

"Hey Benu..." you slowly sat up.

"So what were you doing flying over Egypt?" he handed you a cup of water.

You sighed, thinking about he figh between you and Arthur earlier. "I...I just ran away."

"Hm?" he looked you in the eyes. "Ran away?... From your three boyfriends, right?"

"No... only two are..."

He chuckled. "And one is your guardian, which means that you should probably go back to them before something happens to you."

"No. I got raped, and they're all sex driven..."

He knelt, becoming eye level with you. "Look, you should just forgive them, alright? You know they must seem annoying at some times, but you should just try to get over it. They mean well." he smiled at you.

You looked away from him.

"Lil Phee~!" he laughed.

"I hated that name when I was younger, and I still hate it now..."

"Oh Lil Phee, you know you love it. You love being the youngest. Speaking of which, you still haven't told them yet, have you?" he sighed, worried for you. "You should just tell them what you really are, it'll make you feel better."

"No, I dun wanna." you crossed your arms and made a cute pout. "Hmph!"

Benu laughed and smiled. "You are so adorable~!" he pet your head.

Suddenly, Alfred barged into the room, surprising the both of you. "Hey Benu have se- ...Birdie?" he ran up to you and hugged you tightly. "Birdie~! We missed you! I missed you!" Alfred had tears in his eyes as he held you, nuzzling his face into the top of your head.

"A...Alfie...?" you almost whispered into his ear. "I...I'll go home with you..."

The moment you arrived back at Alfred's house, you were ambushed by a crying Russian. "Sunflower~!" he picked you up and carried you into the living room, away from Arthur and Alfred. "You are mine, and I love you. I will not settle for sharing any longer. Hmph!"

You giggled a bit at his cute comment. "I...I missed you too Ivan..."

*''*^*''*

_soooo friggen siiick today... ugh... *achoo*_

_ too much friggen mucus... T^T_

_Reviews:_

_ryuketsuki: si~! ;3_

_Englandfangirl13: thankies~!_


	14. Chapter 14

You sighed.

Because of the meltdown from before, Arthur started making you keep a journal. He said that it will help you because of the fact that you tend to bottle up your feelings.

Once you finished another entry, you decided to go downtairs. Whe you opened the door, you stopped, seeing Alfred standing right in ront of you, his hand raised as if he was about to knock.

"H-hey babe..." he blushed. "Look, I heard what you said to Benu, and I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I didn't want to have sex with you so often, I just wanted to get stronger, so I can protect you." he paused. "I mean, I'm not saying tha it isn't good, or that you're bad at it, I just mean that I don't want to do it as much... I mean... um..."

you sighed and walked around him as he thought, soon noticing the distance you had created and running after you.

"B-Birdie~! Wait up!"

While you ate in the kitchen, Arthur walked up to you with a notepad and pencil in hand and asked, "So, birdie, is there anything else you need to tell us? Benu told me that you have a secret... something that involves us apparently. He wouldn't tell me what it was, though."

Your eyes widened, just for a moment, and you turned your head to look at him. "Nope."

"Nothing at all?" he smirked. "Is it embarrassing? Hm, maybe I'll have to start reading your diary? Or maybe I should place cameras around the house?"

You looked away from him and continued eating. "Hmph."

"Or maybe I could send you to the north or south pole? Someplace dreadfully freezing. I could even send you without clothing of any kind."

You quickly looked at him, seeing the determination in his eyes. "Y-you wouldn't..."

"I would." he chuckled.

The three nation sat in the livng room as you stated explaining yourself.

"I... am technically... an alien... kind of... from outer space... and shit..." you sighed.

Two nations eys widened while the third laid back on the couch with a smirk.

"I knew it..." stated Alfred.

"Really?..." the other two glared at the American, who just responded by smiling.

"Anyways..." you continued. "So, I'm from another planet and that's why I'm like this. Because of my real form, I am actually able to change into any living organism. Also... before, the threat you gave me, Arthur, it was actually pretty hollow. I could escape pretty easily.. I guess... I just thought that now was a pretty good time to explain what I'm doing here."

They sighed and looked at each other.

"Is there ANYTHING else that you are hiding..." Arthur looked into your eyes, awaiting a response.

You looked away. "Like I would tell you that. For all I know, I could have already told you everything you would need to know."

"So, you would rather have me go to your brother and sister and ask them?" Arthur smirked, knowing fully well, that Benu wouldn't keep a secret about you.

You growled. "Fine... IF I remember something important.. I'll tell you."

Alfred immediately spoke up with a thought that popped into his head. "Hey, what's your home planet like?!"

You hesitated, a little shocked at the sudden outburst, but replied, "Sorry... I..um.. I don't really know. I can't remember. The only time I ever go back is when I'm waiting for the Earth to be remade-" you covered your mouth, hoping they would disregard the last part.

Arthur looked up, interested. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No, that wasn't nothing."

"Yeah, dude, you said something about the Earth being remade?" Alfred chimed in.

"N-no, that's not what I said."

Ivan sighed and eyed the two other nations. "We should wait until she wants to tell us."

"No, and don't try that dark aura bullshit, I'm more powerful than you now, you know." the American glared at him.

You shook your head. "You know, this is why I left. You're all so pushy... Just go ask Tony if you have some damn space questions."

They looked at you, confused. "Who's Tony?"

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Beastotaku: lolz. Sexeh beasts~! ;)_

_Ryuketsuki: grazie~!_

_Death-Angel1420: thankies~!_

_Your reviews made me feel a lil better now, yayziez~! (but Im still sick. XDDD)_


	15. Chapter 15

You stared in shock for a moment. For the first time in a long time, you had actually been the one in shock. Though, it was for a good reason.

"So... none of you have ever met anyone with the name Tony?" you asked warily.

"Not unless you're talking about a damn Spaniard named Antonio." replied Arthur.

You shook your head. "Wrong guy." you sighed. "Um... sooo..."

"Dude, what were you saying before about the world being remade or something?" asked America.

You froze and sighed once more. "Fine... Every like five million years or so, it varies, but what happens, is that the Earth dies or is somehow destroyed."

They stared, their faces going pale.

"You see..." you paused. "The universe tends to... repeat itself. So, after its been destroyed, I escape to another planet until it's been recreated again." You giggled. "I actually remember a few variations in the timeline that were pretty hilarious..."

They sighed, trying to get their heads around what you and just said.

"I remember when Rome actually ruled the world around this time. In another variation.. " you giggled. "...everyone was Italy's bitch."

They were frozen in shock, paled from fear, and put into a deeper state of shock from hearing the 'variations' you continued to reminisce about.

"S-so we're just some random variations to you?" they asked, worriedly.

"Huh? n-no... you guys are friends and family to me. The entire Vargas family is a variation to me... and that lil freak of nature Sealand..." you sighed and laid back, waiting for another question.

Alfred quickly stood up and looked you straight in the eyes. "How will the world end!?"

There was silence, lead, then, by laughter from you. "I don't know. It changes every time."

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Mika ran into the room and pounced onto Alfred.

"God dammit~! Somebody help me!" She screamed before hiding behind him.

A second Mika walked into the room, growling and glaring. She had longer hair and wore darker clothing than the Mika that currently hid behind Alfred.

You glared at the first Mika. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"I'm sorry~!" she screamed. "Just please get rid of her!"

The three nations stared in shock at the event that was currently unfolding before them. You stood up, walked up to the darker Mika, and sent lames to her face, her head exploding and blood covering many things nearby.

The lighter Mika froze in shock. "N-Now I won't be able to return to normal~!"

Alfred hugged her. "I'm sure you'll still be fine. You still got us."

Thinking, you acquired an idea that might make this "variation" a little more fun...

*''*^*''*

_Im sorry that the chapters have been smallish lately... there a lot going on. anyways..._

_Reviews:_

_I cant reply right now, but thanks to Deadly-Angel1420, Ryuketsuki, Nyanchan101, Englandfangirl13, and AniMe-n3rd-O-O for reviewing._

_Reviews are love~!_

_I hope you all enjoy [your] idea on the variation. *wink*_


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Alfie, stand up~!" you told as you approached the couch that he currently sat upon. "I've got an idea." you tapped your finger on Alfred's chest and he froze.

His body started vibrating for a moment, and then he suddenly split into two different people. One version had brown hair, tanned skin, and shades while the other looked like the original.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed the brown haired one. "Why the fuck did you do that you bitch!?"

"Calm down! You don't have to swear in every sentence." the blonde haired one growled in response.

Arthur and Ivan stared in shock.

The brown haired version jumped up and grabbed you, quickly running into the nearest bedroom and locking the door. The blonde haired version ran after him and pounded on the door.

"You jerk! Bring her back out here!" he yelled through the door.

The other one laughed, kissed you. "I've wanted to do this to you for so long now. You are one of the hottest girls I've ever met." he whispered, his eyes full of lust and want, his hands slipping under the clothes.

Your body was showered in kisses as he stripped you down.

...

Outside the door, Arthur and Ivan stood in shock while the blonde haired version of Alfred continued to try and open the door.

"That jerk!" Alfred growled before turning to glare at the other two. "Could you guys help me here? He might hurt her!"

Arthur and Ivan snapped out of it and approached the door.

"Wh-what just happened?..." asked Ivan.

Alfred pounded on the door as he answered, "I dunno, but now my bad side is out and probably got his dirty hands all over my sweet birdie... I'LL KILL HIM~!"

Arthur scribbled down on his notepad before putting a hand to the door and whispering a spell, then retracting his palm from the door. "He put a defensive dark spell on the door, that's why you can't even crack it."

Alfred growled and tried blasting darkness at it, only strengthening the defense, while Arthur facepalmed.

...

The brown haired Alfred pulled out, breathing heavily. "How was that babe?"

Your face flushed as you pounced on him for a hug. "That was the best, ever." you smiled at him, a blush showing slightly on his face.

"You better have fucking liked it. If you didn't, I'd have to get deviant." his eyes turned lustful again as he leaned in closer for another kiss.

Suddenly, a blast of light broke through the door, obviously a spell from Ivan, and the three nations busted in, pulling Alfred off of you.

The American swore constantly as he was dragged out of the room and tied to a chair. The ordinary looking Alfred came up to you and hugged you.

"Are you okay~? Did he hurt you?"

Still naked, you hugged him back and smiled at him. "I'm fine. He felt sooo good."

His eyes widened. "Wh-WHAT~!?"

The double tied to a chair smirked and yelled, "Fuck yeah~! I Fucked her senseless and she loooooo~ved it!"

The two Americans started fighting while Arthur and Ivan were, again, staring in shock.

Arthur sighed and looked away from them. "I don't even want to comment on that..."

*''*^*''*

_Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm happy that you all still like the story, I didn't really think that many people actually liked it._


	17. Chapter 17

The brown haired double stuck out his tongue and requested, "Call me Al."

Ivan Held back Alfred so he wouldn't attack Al, who was teasing him nonstop.

You hugged Al and demanded, "Alfred leave him alone!" your glare pierced his very confidence and left him speechless.

Mika glomped Alfred. "Please don't let him hurt you and me..."

"Bitch..." you glared at her. "Horny bitch..."

She hid behind Alfred, making the American blush a bit.

"Look, just please let me think for a moment!" Alfred tried to comprehend all of the crazy events occurring at that very moment.

After a few more seconds, Arthur exclaimed, "Everyone shut up and sit down!"

Everyone immediately obeyed while Arthur irritatedly thought. "Okay... so now we have two Alfreds. One is bad and one is good, right?"

"Not necesarily. It's more of a personality split." you answered.

Ivan hugged you. "I think that should mean that I am temporary guardian."

"Shut up you commie bastad! She's mine!" exclaimed Al as he squirmed in the chair he had been restrained to.

You sighed and looked around. "Look, Alfred is still my guardian, Mika is still a bitch, and Ivan is still jealous. End of story."

Arthur sighed. "Fine." he, then, left the room.

Al broke his restraints and grinned. "Heh, now that I'm free... Gimme my girl!"

Ivan immediately shot a blast of light into his face, making the American faint, and hugged you closer. "I love you my little sunflower."

You blushed as Mika tried to kiss Alfred, who blushed, but continued trying to push her off.

After everything was sorted out, the second Alfred ended up staying. You sighed and facepalmed as Both Alfreds and Ivan all cuddled into you. A movie played on the living room TV, but no one was paying atention as you were nuzzled into mercilessly.

"I will slice off all of your heads if you all don't back off..." you threatened, irritated at missing the entire beginning of said movie, of which you hadn't seen before.

They continued to nuzzle into you until suddenly, Alfred stood up. He said that he had to go to the bathroom and left the room. Instead, he headed to the front door and sat just outside the house. A pain surged through his chest.

"Urgh!...Damn... What's been going on with me lately?..." he placed a hand on his chest and the pain simmered down a bit. "Wha-what's happening to me?..." the moment his hand left his chest, the pain started up again.

He growled, immediately placing his hand back on the appropriate spot. Thoughts flew through his head, trying to think of a cause, but coming up blank. He knew that the duplication couldn't have been the problem as the pain had started before then.

Once the pains settled a bit, he removed his hand and headed back inside.

Arthur, who was watering the garden, had seen the entire event, and was in shock. Luckily, he was at the side of the house so Alfred had not seen him.

"Wh-what is going on?..."

*''*^*''*

_Thanks to Deadly-Angel1420 for reviewing._

_What's going to happen to Alfie~?_


	18. Chapter 18

"Alfred, we need to talk."

Arthur's expression was soaked with concern. He grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged the America away from the living room and into the kitchen.

"What is going on with you?"

Alfred looked shocked for a moment before smiling and assuring, "What do you mean? I'm fine."

"No you are not!" Arthur sighed and whispered, "I saw you clutching your chest earlier while I was watering the garden."

Alfred looked down, unable to think of an excuse for his obvious pain earlier. "I... I don't know... my chest has been hurting lately and I don't know why..."

Arthur growled. "Well I think you should ask Birdie, that damned double of yours has done so much to this house already... he's destroyed half of my garden!"

The American sighed. "I don't want to worry her..."

"Really now? So waiting until you die of this mysterious disease is any better?"

Alfred looked down. "Fine..."

He headed into the living room seeing you and then smiling nervously. Luckily, everyone else who had been in the living room had already left, so it was just you two. Alfred sat next to you on the couch.

"Um... I guess... I just... I just want to say something..." he sighed, afraid to tell you the truth. "I...I think I'm going to die soon or something... there's been some mysterious pain in my chest for a while now..."

Your eyes widened. "Um... Alfred... I think I know what's wrong..." you sighed, hoping that it wasn't what you were thinking.

Just begging for it not to be what was floating through your mind, but it was the only thing you could think of.

"Alfred... I think your going to die from your powers..."

His eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

...

Mika sat on Alfred's bed. With her mean side destroyed, she was incapable of defending herself, which put her into this situation...

"You are one sexy bitch." commented Al as he kissed Mika softly.

She gulped, a little scared of the man, as he had a reputation for being one of the meanest nations alive. He groped her breast and kissed own her neck.

"N-no!" Mika pushed him away. "I-I don't want to!"

Al pushed her down onto the bed and held her down. He smirked lustfully, looking her over until he reached her eyes. Her melancholic, tear filled eyes. He saw into them with his dark magic, unintentionally and saw her past, her troubles, her life of torture that had created that meaner version from before. For a moment, he actually felt that he understood her, releasing her and backing away from the bed a few steps.

Mika stared, confused at the sudden change of heart. To her surprise, Al laid next to her and held into a close hug, staying silent as he held her, blushing just a bit.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Deadly-Angel1420: Thank you. That's makes me feel better about continuing this story._

_Ryuketsuki: XD augh?_

_AniMe-n3rd-O-O: lolz, thank you._


	19. Chapter 19

Alfred sighed. "How could my powers be killing me?..."

"You see..." you reluctantly explained. "Since your Earthly society is stuck on the fact of darkness and shadows being bad and light being good, your heart and soul which always seems to be solely alive for the reason of helping people and for justice... like a friggen superhero... your inner being is fighting against the darkness as if it were a virus and no one is winning..."

He looked at you with a confused, yet cute expression.

"Basically saying, you heart and your powers hate eachother."

He shook in fear. "S-so... I'M GOING TO DIE?!"

Suddenly, Ivan ran in and smiled happily. "Did I just hear some good news?"

Alfred glared at him. "Go to hell!"

The bigger nation just laughed and hugged you. "Aw, is little Amerika going to die?"

"Shut. Up."

"Someone angry?"

"SHUT UP!"

Ivan was about to antagonize him once more, but you decided to butt in before another fight could break out. "Ivan, shut up before I kick your ass myself."

He hugged you, replying, "Okay, my little sunflower."

You blushed a bit, making Alfred angrier. He grabbed your arms and pulled you away from Ivan, holding onto you warmly.

"Get away from her you bastard..." the Amerian growled, his grip on you tightening a bit.

Ivan stood up, giving off a creepy aura with a scary expression to match. "You would do well to give me back my key to sanity..."

Alfred flicked him off and teleported to his room with you. When you both appeared, he clutched his chest and breathed heavily. You felt a bit concerned, helping him lay down on the bed.

Arthur walked into the room and froze. "Wh-what's going on? Is he alright?"

"Yeah... um... about that..." you sighed. "H-he's most likely going to... die..."

His eyes went wide. "Y-You're kidding... RIGHT?!" his head fell as he saw your sad look.

"I'm sorry, Iggy..."

Arthur sat next to the bed and gave a look of meloncholy towards Alfred. "Please be okay..."

You sighed as tears formed in your eyes. "I think this i all my fault... I'm the one who gave him the powers, I'm the one wo knew it could hurt him, I'm the one who could've prevented it..."

Alfred, hearing your cries, quickly awoke and placed his hand on your cheek. "Calm down babe, it's not your fault. I Love you so much..."

"Hey.. speaking of which..." Arthur gave you a worried look. "If he dies, who will be your guardian?"

"Oh shit... I think the other Alfred is still running around... he'll probably take the title by default!" you looked down. "I'll be dead the moment you leave... where is the little bastard?"

Al held Mika's hand as he dragged her away from a shop they had stopped at and "inspected" thoroughly with a bat. She looked down as he continued taking her to his next destination.

"Come on! Move it or I'll make you look like that fucking store." he exclaimed.

Mika sighed as a tear formed in her eye. "Wh-Why did you d-drag me a-along with you?..."

Al sighed and looked back at her, a blush slightly visible on his cheeks. "B-because, I feel like it!"

She continued to follow, crying as her hand was tugged on. He heard her crying and stopped, quickly spinning around, yanking on her wrist, and pulling her into a hug.

His hand making its way into her hair, petting her softly. "Settle down, okay?"

She blinked a few times, in a bit of shock from what she had just heard. Her only response was a brief nod.

"I bet he's messing with Mika..." you stated while Arthur and Alfred were concerned with another matter- Alfred's probable death.

The American looked more pale than usual as he laid on his bed. "B-Birdie... c-couldn't you at...at least t-try to r-remove the p-power within m-me?"

"I'm sorry sweetie... I can't do that... Trust me, if removing your powers could help, I'd have done it long ago."

Arthur started to cry at the bedside, too depressed to care if anyone saw or knew.

As Alfred took his last breath, his body started to fade away.

"W-Wait! Th-This seems to be happening too soon!" tears flew from your eyes. "You can't be leaving at this very second!"

He gave you one last smile before disappearing completely.

You and Arthur stared at the now empty bed, feelings of sadness washing over the both of you. Watching from he doorway, Ivan saw your sadness and felt bad. The las words he had said to the American were taunts. The thoughs of you haing hm flew through his head.

"You didn't care~!" the version of you in his head yelled. "You just liked messing with him! I hate you! I never want to see you again."

The nation was soon wiping liquid from his own eyes as he headed towards his own home.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Ryuketsuki: lolz, dun worry~! I hope the ending that comes is satifying for all~!_

_Deadly-Angel1420: OMG~! I love Fate~! I've only been able to play a short sample of the cursed kings game... I hope sometime that i can play again though~! *fiery aura* And also, grazie~! I used to name by pets destroyer. XD_

_Alaska: Yayz~! Grazie~!_

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG~! This chapter was hard to get to because i've had to work and it's finals week... ugh... anyways, I hope you all are doing well, and kick butt in your own finals (if you have any)~!_


	20. Chapter 20

After about an hour, you stood up, wiped your puffy eyes, and exited the room.

Within a few days, you felt unable to get out of bed. Most mornings, Alfred would burst in and pounce on you, or he would suddenly squeeze your insides to the point of almost dying, forcing you to get up, but today after he left, the days just seemed to meld together. Arthur would try to pry you from your bed, only succeeding for an hour or two. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and went to Ivan's house.

"Could you get your bloody arse over to my house and get her to move, I'm worried for her health..."

Ivan sighed and gave Arthur a melancholic smirk. "She wouldn't care for me. She is sad for the death of my enemy."

"SO~!? Just because she misses Alfred doesn't mean she hates you! They grew up together for god's sake, of course she'd be sad for him!"

Ivan's looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now go get her moving before I decide to call her grandsons instead."

Ivan smiled a bit from happiness as he headed to Arthur's house to see you. The moment he entered your room, his arms went around you, the soft blanket wrapped around you pressed against your skin.

"My sunflower... Why are you so sad?..." he whispered kindly into your ear. "You've still got me."

You groaned and kept your face hidden. Ivan only chuckled and pulled the blanket off of you. "Come on."

You looked at him with your tear stained eyes. Unfazed by the sadness, he placed a hand on your cheek gently and smiled happily.

"Just be glad that everyone else is okay... Including you, my little sunflower."

You created a small smile, making him blush.

"Would you like to go get some ice cream with me?"

You slowly nodded, and proceeded to get up.

Feliciano was taking a walk when he spotted you sitting at a table outside of an ice cream shop. He immediately ran towards you and jumped into a hug.

"Grandma birdie~!" he exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you in ages~!"

You sighed and pet his head. "Hey Feli."

"Ve~? What's wrong?" his cute eyes looked straight into yours and you couldn't help but tell him what was going on. "You look really sad."

"Alfred died." Ivan, who sat at the other side of the small table, answered calmly.

"Whaat~? Oh no~! Germany~! Come quick~" Feli screamed, waving his arms frantically.

Ludwig ran up as fast as he could and sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"America is dead~!"

He froze and looked at you, hoping for another response.

"I split Alfred into two different people, one bad and one good... I think that's how they were split... anyways, then the good one died." you answered.

The two looked at you in shock.

"A bad America..." started Ludwig. "Either he's another total idiot, or we're all doomed."

"Ve... I'm scared~! Hold me Germany~!" Feli nuzzled against the other nation.

"Come to think of it.. i haven't seen him in a while..." Ivan added.

"Yeah... me either." you continued to lick your ice cream as you thought. "For a guardian, he totally sucks."

Mika sat upon the moon, watching Earth spin slowly.

"Dude, this sucks..." Al glared at the blue planet, through the clear bubble he was in, and sighed. "This is what you do for fun?"

"N-no... This is my job... If the moon goes off course even a tiny bit, the whole world would go into chaos."

He looked at her in amazement, but then quickly turned his attention back towards the planet. "If you're so fucking strong, then why are you afraid of me?"

"W-well..." she started. "I guess I'm just afraif of hurting you... you know."

He glared in response. "Oh, yeah right... No one gives a fuck about me."

"N-no one?... some one would care. I know it."

A blushed appeared on both of their faces.

When the two arrived back at Alfred's house, they immediately headed for the stairs. Suddenly, you jumped out in front of them, blocking the way.

"Where have you both been?"

"None of your business!" Al tried to push you, but you just slapped his hand away.

"You are my guardian. You're suppose to protect me, not rape Mika!"

The moon spirit blushed at hearing the comment.

Al growled. "I don't fucking care! I didn't sign up for his shit, the other me did!"

"Oh yeah? Well the other you is DEAD!"

He froze. "D-dead?... So~?!"

You bitchslapped him and walked off, Ivan waiting in another room to give you a hug.

"Wh-what just happened?..." Mika looked around a bit before she felt a scary aura and flinched, looking at Al who was furious.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Deadly-Angel1420: Gracias._

_Ryuketsuki: lolz. Russia: Thank you~! _

_AniMe-n3rd-O-O: Grazie._

_Nyanchan101: si.. it is pretty sad._

_Anonymous: I hope to update very soon._

_I am hoping to update as soon as possible for the next few chapters because it is nearing the end of the story._

_Have a wonderful day~!_


	21. Chapter 21

That night, as you and Ivan laid together on the couch in Alfred old house, watching a few of the movies that were left, Al decided to take Mika upstairs to "show her something". With the noises that could be heard, they obviously got together in Alfred's bed. Afterwards, Mika fell asleep and Al headed downstairs, carrying a baseball bat with crooked nails sticking out of it.

"Hey bitch, what were you saying before about 'protecting' you?" He glared at you.

Ivan was the first to react from the American's threat, giving him an expression matched only by the creepy aura that seeped from the bigger nation. "What did you call my sunflower?..."

"A bitch. Deal with it, commie bastard." he turned his attention towards you again, holding the bat against your neck. "Why the fuck should I protect a worthless little bitch like you? If you die you're just gonna come back again as the same worthless bitch you always are."

Ivan squeezed you protectively, ready to give Al hell for his outbursts. You only ignored the American, and placed your hands on Ivan's, calming him a bit.

"Look, I may seem like I'll be fine, but in reality, I've only got so much more time. The more protected I am, the longer I have left to live."

Ivan hugged you tighter. "Wh-what do you mean? You are not going to die too, are you?"

"No... well.. maybe. I mean, I will die one day, but when that happens, I'll just have to go through a full rebirth process. I will not remember anything from my past lives, and I will most likely be born on Earth at ANY random place."

At that point, the bigger nation couldn't take it anymore, flipping you over so you both were face to face, and then placing your body behind his before getting up and pulling out his weapon of choice, his pipe. "Don't you dare try and harm her." His aura grew to enshroud the entire room and his anger showed through thoroughly. "If you even think about harming her again, you will not live to see your precious girl ever again."

Al backed away slowly, getting a bit frightened from the immense pressure put upon him. "F-Fine. I'll fucking protect her... b-but I'm not risking my life for her, got it!?" he ran out of the room and headed back upstairs, where Mika slept soundly.

...

You were awoke the next morning by a poke to the face. Your eyes fluttered open to reveal Peter Kirkland.

"Hello, love." he smirked. "I've come to claim you."

Looking around, you noticed that you had fallen asleep on the couch with Ivan holding you from behind.

You sighed at the siren, while nuzzling into the nation behind you.

"Not now Peter... I'm tired..." you sighed, slowly closing your eyes.

"Hmph." he glared and warned, "If you don't, I'll ue my newest song on you..."

You ignored him and slowly fell back to sleep, until you started hearing a melody that entered your heart and made you feel warm. You fell into a trancelike state, soon following him out of the house.  
You blacked out.

...

Suddenly, you awoke, eyes fluttering open. "Wh-what?"

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?" The male siren smiled as he approached the bed you slept on, leaving kisses on your face.

You laid there, your memory slowly coming back. "P-Peter? Wh-what's going on?"

His hand touched your cheek gently, smile on his face. "We'regoing to try again... okay? If our species could mix, it would create an amazing creature, our own beautifully powerful child."

You worked up a glare at him while restaing the previous fact that had stopped him before. "Look, you DO understand that you little sperm wouldbe fried inside of me before it could do anything, right? It's not even worth a shot."

"Yes it is! It we use a sort of... temperature control spell, it could help. We are going to try it." his hands went up your thighs as smirk came onto his face.

He came close to you kissing your lips gently, before placin a hand on your boob. Suddely, the door blew off its hinges, revealing a very pissed off American with a satanic star on his jacket and a blood covered bat in his hands.

"What the fuck is going on in here?! I got some psychic report right in the middle of my fucking date! You better be ready to pay up, fishdick." he walked up to Peter, growling.

The smaller nation slowy backed away, scared for his life. "Th-this is f-for the b-etter meant o-of o-our species... m-me and her..."

"Oh really? raping this bitch and ruining my date helps the fucking singing fish and pyromaniac birds?" he got the bat ready to hit the sea nation.

"P-please don't kill anyone right now..."

You looked at the doorway to see Mika, peeking in, making the American blush.

"F-fine..." he responded. "But this kid is gettin' a serious beating..."

Peter quickly ran for another door, hoping to escape quickly enough.

*''*^*''*

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews and I am truly sorry that you had to wait this long for such a short chapter... I have been getting very busy with the summer programs that i do and such including work and my websites._

_Thank you for being such wonderful readers. *smile*_


	22. Chapter 22

a few days later...

You sighed, staring out the window of Alfred's house, staring at the patch of beautiful nature that stood outside. It reminded you of the prairie you played in before you had been captured. That prairie was now long gone, and you felt to be going with it soon. Your outside appearance was around your mid-twenties, but your insides were already past their dates. Soon, your body would start to shut down from overuse, as it had been yours for over 250 years now.

You had first feared that people you would meet would become attached, and you to them. Because of this, when you were first captured, you decided to act mean towards them, but it only made the attachment grow. Now they may actually feel hurt to know that, after so many of the people around them dying, another would be leaving too.

If only there were a way to stay on Earth, to assure that when you were reborn, you could stay human, but that, as far as you knew, was impossible. The possibilities of what could happen were endless and the only way you knew to stay a human was to just trust your instincts and try to die at the exact moment a human child was being born with the specific genetics needed to support your reincarnation.

"Birdie?..."

You slowly turned your head, seeing Arthur and looking back at the window. "Yeah?"

"You look pale, are you feeling okay?"

Almost immediately, Ivan ran out into the room and hugged you. "Is my birdie okay?"

Ever since you told him of the limited lives, he had become overprotective of you and worried of your now becoming sickness.

"I'm fine." you assured weakly. "I just miss the prairies."

"The prairies?..." Arthur thought for a moment. "Birdie, would you like to visit a prairie with me? You too Ivan."

You both looked at Arthur with a bit if enjoyment, quickly nodding your heads.

...

You exited the car, slowly making your way towards the center of the prairie. After a few feet, you collapsed. Ivan helped you up and carried you to where you wanted to go. You both sat under a tree, staring into the distance at the treeline, and examining the beautiful prairie grasses.

"I... I'm going to leave soon..." you spoke under your breath.

Ivan sighed and kissed your cheek. "I-I was hoping you weren't going to say that... You've been so weak lately..." he gave you a warm hug. "I will not leave you until you're gone..." his eyes went to the ground, not wanting to look at you in fear of bursting out in sadness.

Soon, you felt unable to even lift your arm and decided to just lay your head on Ivan, giving him a small smile. "I love you..."

His eyes widened. "I-I love you too... B-Birdie?"

You didn't answer.

He grasped your hand, seeing your whole body go pale. "Birdie!?"

Tears streamed down his face. I-I'll miss you...


	23. Chapter 23

A cold breezed washed over your body. Darkness surrounded you.

"Where am I?" you thought. "...Who am I?"

A giant screen appeared in front of you, lighting the space a bit. Quadrillions of species littered the screen. You instinctively knew to choose one. While skimming the list, one seemed to stick out to you.

"Human?"

You felt warmer from the name.

"Human... I choose you." you poked the screen, a bright light flashing and sending you into the body of a child, a baby who had just been born.

...

As you grew older, you seemed to become smarter, even more so than most kids of your age. Soon you started thinking about the meaning of life and how you could've appeared into this family. One night, a click sounded from your head and memories flashed through you, giving you a temporary headache, but making you realize what had happened. You immediately planned to leave your home and fly to another city, another place, another chance at freedom.

...

Just after your tenth birthday, you ran away from home and flew to another country, only planning to live there until your parents would give up on any searches. You found an abandoned house and decided to rebuild it, creating a moderately better house from items you had "borrowed" and gotten from junk piles.

...

One day, you were entranced by the beautiful weather, deciding to leave for a walk to a park not far from your house. On your way there, you spotted a long, light scarf pass by you, quickly looking behind you to see a man you recognized, and then turning your gaze forward once more.

You felt him look back at you and follow you to your destination. Before he could catch you, though, you took flight. He stopped at the spot where you took off and saw a note, grasping it and smiling.

"See you soon..."

*''*^*''*

_~The End~_


End file.
